kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Computer Virus
'''Computer Virus' (also called Battle Windows) is a boss in Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. This boss is a satirical parody of typical, turn-based, RPG (role playing game) battles. In addition to being fought in a turn-based manner, the boss also 'sums up' what happens turn-by-turn (for example, if Kirby is hurt by an attack, the top window states that he has been damaged and so on. He also says how much damage an enemy has received). The Computer Virus is a strange, surrealistic entity that resembles three computer operating system windows, and attacks Kirby using a collection of three different monsters each time it appears. During the fight, the monsters it summons stay concealed within the computer screen. After it uses one of its attacks, it will step down from the battle screen for a short amount of time, giving Kirby his only chance to fight back. If Kirby doesn't have any ability, the stars (plus other projectiles, but not all of them) that the virus attacks with can be swallowed and spit out at the enemy. Kirby may occasionally have the option to forfeit his turn to grab a randomly-generated copy ability pedestal. Health varies from creature to creature, but health is always increased when Kirby begins the battle with a Helper by his side, or when a Helper fights by itself. Kirby's guard move will block all attacks except for: * Any ice attacks * Evil Knight's "sword" and knives * Great Dragon's wing flapping and talons. Most attacks are better off guarded, but a few are better off being avoided altogether. Computer Virus appears as the boss of The Great Cave Offensive level "Crystal Area", and also as the boss of the Milky Way Wishes level "Halfmoon". It also appears in The Arena. It also appears in Kirby Super Star Ultra's new sub-games Helper to Hero (where it has dark purple versions of the three strongest creatures), and Meta Knightmare Ultra. In The Great Cave Offensive, Computer Virus uses Slime, Puppet, and Magician. In Milky Way Wishes (along with The Arena and Helper to Hero), Computer Virus uses Magician, Evil Knight, and Great Dragon. In Meta Knightmare Ultra, Computer Virus is actually fought twice, since the game takes place in both The Great Cave Offensive and Milky Way Wishes. Minions Slime *Description: The first of all minions to be fought. The Slime is a sentient (and small) ball of gooey, green, primordial slime. The Slime has two little eyes. *Moves: The Slime's attacks are all very weak. It sleeps, tries to escape (which always fails), looks suprised, and every so often, he will actually attack with a single star (if even). Very rarely, he will also "call for a pal". This, however, does nothing. * Appearance(s): The Great Cave Offensive. Puppet (originally Dancing Doll) *Description: The second of all minions to be fought. The Puppet is strange, wooden, and clown-like, with a dazed look on its face. It wears a light blue suit and red and white striped pantaloons. *Moves: Like the Slime, The Puppet's attacks rarely do any damage. It will laugh, scream, and dance at Kirby (none of which do anything). Its only real attack is when it fires only one star at Kirby. It may try to self-destruct for no reason, but it always fails. * Appearance(s): The Great Cave Offensive. Magician (originally Witch) *Description: The third minion in TGCO (the first in other versions) to be fought. She is a little stubby witch and is garbed in blue sorcerer clothing. She wields a magical cane as a weapon. She is the first enemy to actually attack each time. *Moves: **Main attack - The Magician shoots three stars at Kirby. **Ice Spell - The Magician shoots an icicle at Kirby, which will freeze him and probably make him lose his ability, if he has one. It cannot be blocked, but the guard move reduces damage and prevents freezing. If Kirby is using Mirror, he will be able to reflect the attack and prevent any damage. **Fire Spell - The Magician shoots a stream of fire at Kirby. It will either be four bigger, slower blasts, or six smaller, faster blasts. This can be blocked. **Guard Spell - The Magician begins to flash. All damage done to the magician on Kirby's next "turn" will be reduced by 75%. *Appearance(s): All versions of Computer Virus. Evil Knight *Description: The second monster in this version to be fought. He is the second strongest of the five summoned creatures. His helmet resembles a skull, and he is garbed in black armor. He is in a poised stance and wields a sword and shield. *Moves: **Main Attack- The Evil Knight shoots five slow stars at Kirby. **Bring Down Sword- The Evil Knight shoots a spinning crescent-shaped sickle at Kirby, or two if his health is low. It cannot be blocked, but guarding will reduce damage. **Freezing Slash- The Evil Knight shoots an icicle at Kirby which will freeze and damage him. It cannot be blocked, but guarding will reduce damage and prevent freezing. **Knife throw- A bunch of knives fall from the top of the screen. At full health, he'll only throw six, at about half health, he'll throw more, at low health, he'll throw even more. Cannot be blocked, but a guard move will reduce damage. Oddly, the knives never go to the very sides of the screen, so Kirby should be safe if he guards (just in case) at the very edge of the screen. **Store up Power- The Evil Knight begins to flash. The Evil Knight's next attack will be more powerful. **Raise Shield- The Evil Knight begins to flash. All damage done to the Evil Knight on Kirby's next "turn" will be reduced by 75%. As with above, using Mirror will deflect all attacks, even those that causes scratch damage. (However damage is sustained while guarding) *Appearance(s): Milky Way Wishes, The Arena, Helper to Hero. Great Dragon (originally Red Dragon) *Description: The third minion fought in this version. The Great Dragon is certainly the strongest of the five summoned creatures. He is a red (changed to orange in the remake) dragon with horns, wings, fangs, and claws. *Moves: **Main Attack- The Great Dragon shoots three very fast, bouncy stars at Kirby. **Fiery Breath- The Great Dragon shoots a stream of fire at Kirby. It will either be four bigger, slower blasts shaped like "X"s, or six smaller, faster blasts. This can be blocked. **Petrification- The Great Dragon begins to flash. All damage done to the Great Dragon on Kirby's next "turn" will be reduced by 75%. **Flap Wings- A bunch of small, dangerous crescents fly across the screen from left to right, along with puffs of air that don't do damage. It cannot be blocked, but guarding will reduce damage. Floating to the top-side of the screen will allow Kirby to avoid damage due to the fact that the crescents do not go there. **Slash with Talons - The Great Dragon shoots a bunch of spinning crescents all around the screen in a small radius. It cannot be blocked, but guarding will reduce damage. The attack has a short range, so all Kirby has to do is move to either side of the arena. Once more again, Mirror can deflect these attacks. *Appearance(s): Milky Way Wishes, The Arena, Helper to Hero. Trivia *The creatures are all pseudo-medieval/fantasy-themed, which is what RPGs often center around. The order of the five enemies is often typical within a RPG. The Slime and the Puppet can be seen as field enemies, weak enemies that roam the overworld map. The Magician and Evil Knight are more specialized enemies found in dungeons, and the Great Dragon can be seen as a boss or an enemy in the final dungeon (However, the use of the indefinite article 'a' when it is introduced seemingly implies the latter.) * After defeating Computer Virus in The Great Cave Offensive, Milky Way Wishes (and Meta Knightmare Ultra in the remake), one window will begin giving the player experience points for humorous things (such as Puffiness or Mask Shine, depending on the character.) The points given have no effect on Kirby or Meta Knight, however. Friendship/Teamwork will also be increased if there's a Helper with Kirby or Meta Knight, respectivly. * When fought in The Arena, Computer Virus closes its windows instantly after you defeat it, instead of giving useless status experience. However, in Helper to Hero, it doesn't close instantly, but rather says "The Helper defeated all the enemies!" before closing, as if the computer is surprised that the Helper could defeat the enemies singlehandedly. *The boss music for Computer Virus is an 8-bit remix of the normal boss music in Kirby Super Star and its remake. Category:Bosses